PruCan
by Skinnybones25
Summary: PruCan Lemon. That's all I have to say. Rated M for LEMON/SMUT. Deal with it. Requested by my friends.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm ashamed.  
I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia and Canada were hanging out as usual, since they were best friends.

It was strange actually, one day Canada was being bullied by the other countries as usual. But Prussia stopped them and Canada and Prussia were friend since.

"Hey Canada. Ve've been friends for a long zime. I want zo-uh... be more zhan friends." Prussia mentally cursed at himself. Canada just blushed.  
"I understand if you d-" Canada cut Prussia off by kissing Prussia.

"I wanted to be more than friends for a long time." Canada admitted. Prussia smirked.

"Vanna Zake it all Zhe way?" Prussia asked in a seductive tone. Canada blushed again, nodding shyly.  
"Vell, follow me zhen." Canada followed Prussia, into the room we go!

_~Timeskip of wonderfulness...~_

Prussia began to kiss Canada passionately. As they made out, Prussia began pulling Canada's pant's down, along with his boxers. Prussia pulled away so he and Canada could breath.

"Pru-ssia." Canada moaned. Prussia smirked again, grabbing Canada's member**(Oh someone kill me now)**, and rubbing it. Canada moaned as Prussia did so.

"F-Faster." Prussia's smirk grew wider as he went faster.  
"I'm g-gonna- PRUSSIA!~" Canada reached his release.

"So Canada, are you ready for mien awesome five meters?" Prussia asked. Canada nodded slowly. Prussia pulled down his pants and boxers, he then position himself in front of Canada's mouth.  
"Suck" Prussia ordered the Canadian.

Canada obeyed and took Prussia's member into his mouth. Prussia moaned, Canada got braver and began to take more of it. As he did so Prussia tried not to deep throat**(Oh dear god someone shoot me. /shot)**Canada. Canada hummed, the vibration making Prussia closer to his release. As Canada continued to suck, he grabbed the parts that he couldn't fit into his mouth; and pumped it. As he did that, Prussia got closer to his release.

Prussia couldn't take it anymore and he picked Canada up and threw him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"All fours." Prussia demanded, Canada did what he was told and got on his hands and knees.

Prussia grabbed a lube and rubbed the substance onto his member. He grabbed Canada's hips to position himself. With one thrust he was in. Canada and Prussia both moaned. Prussia began a slow pace.

"F-Faster. Please." Canada begged. Prussia began to thrust faster.  
"Prussia I-I'm close."

"S-so am I." Prussia began to thrust faster.

"PRUSSIA!~"  
"CANADA!~" Prussia and Canada moaned at the same time, both reaching their release.

"Ich liebe dich Canada." Prussia said before dozing off.

"Je t'aime Prussia." Canda said falling asleep beside Prussia.

* * *

**I finally finished it.  
DEAR GOD.**

**Please, don't request PruCan anymore.  
It takes me forever.**


	2. I added MORE FREAKING DETAIL

**I'm ashamed.  
I don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

Prussia and Canada were hanging out as usual, since they were best friends.

It was strange actually, one day Canada was being bullied by the other countries as usual. But Prussia stopped them and Canada and Prussia were friend since.

"Hey Canada. Ve've been friends for a long zime. I want zo-uh... be more zhan friends." Prussia mentally cursed at himself. Canada just blushed.  
"I understand if you d-" Canada cut Prussia off by kissing Prussia.

"I wanted to be more than friends for a long time." Canada admitted. Prussia smirked.

"Vanna Zake it all Zhe way?" Prussia asked in a seductive tone. Canada blushed again, nodding shyly.  
"Vell, follow me zhen." Canada followed Prussia, into the room we go!

_~Timeskip of wonderfulness...~_

Prussia began to kiss Canada passionately. As they made out, Prussia began pulling Canada's pant's down, along with his boxers. Prussia pulled away so he and Canada could breath.

"Pru-ssia." Canada moaned. Prussia smirked again, grabbing Canada's member**(Oh someone kill me now)**, and rubbing it. Canada moaned as Prussia did so.

"F-Faster." Prussia's smirk grew wider as he went faster.  
"I'm g-gonna- PRUSSIA!~" Canada reached his release.

"So Canada, are you ready for mien awesome five meters?" Prussia asked. Canada nodded slowly. Prussia pulled down his pants and boxers, he then position himself in front of Canada's mouth.  
"Suck" Prussia ordered the Canadian.

Canada obeyed and took Prussia's member into his mouth. Prussia moaned, Canada got braver and began to take more of it. As he did so Prussia tried not to deep throat**(Oh dear god someone shoot me. /shot)**Canada. Canada hummed, the vibration making Prussia closer to his release. As Canada continued to suck, he grabbed the parts that he couldn't fit into his mouth; and pumped it. As he did that, Prussia got closer to his release.

Prussia couldn't take it anymore and he picked Canada up and threw him unceremoniously onto the bed.

"All fours." Prussia demanded, Canada did what he was told and got on his hands and knees.

Prussia grabbed a lube and rubbed the substance onto his member. He grabbed Canada's hips to position himself. With one thrust he was in. Canada and Prussia both moaned. Prussia began to thrust at a slow pace.

"Ah, Pru-ssia," Canada moaned.  
"P-please go f-faster." Prussia smirked once more and began to thrust faster.

"I'm gonna make you scream for me Canada." Prussia told Canada in a husky voice. Canada blushed.

"Ah! P-Prussia!~" Canada moaned.

"Louder!"

"PRUSSIA!" Canada screamed reaching his release.

"Canada!" Prussia moaned. With one last thrust Prussia reached his release as well.

"So...Canada... Wanna do zhat again sometime?"

"S-sure. But now I want t-to sleep."

Prussia pulled the Canadian into his arms and fell asleep.

"I love you Canada."

"I love you too Prussia."

* * *

**I finally finished it.  
DEAR GOD.**

**Please, don't request PruCan anymore.  
It takes me forever.  
EDIT: I swear I cannot spell Canada, I had to redo it FOR EVERY CANADA YOU SEE.  
EDIT2: I AM REALLY DONE. I procrastinated a lot.  
**


End file.
